Lewd and Licentious Behavior
by DB2020
Summary: Drunken shenanigans ensue when Kirk and McCoy can't keep their hands off each other. Spock tries to make them behave, but finds himself seduced instead. Kirk/Spock/McCoy, threesome, PWP


Beta read by the super speedy beta **honeyycomb**.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Lewd and Licentious Behavior**

It was one of those nights, the kind where McCoy might just as soon pin Jim to the bar as bide his time until they returned to the ship.

Downing a shot of a questionably red liquid, McCoy huffed and turned an eye on his drinking partner. Jim's head tilted back to take a drag on his beer, throat exposed and Adam's apple quivering with a swallow. Plump lips wrapped around the bottle's head, coming away with a glisten. McCoy splayed his legs a bit wider.

Both men were dressed in civvies. McCoy had donned a pair of dark blue jeans that were threadbare around the knees. He needed a belt to keep them secured around his trim waistline. The physical requirements for a Starfleet officer meant losing weight around the middle and gaining muscle mass everywhere else. His grey 'Ole Miss' t-shirt fit snug across broad shoulders and sculpted biceps.

Kirk hadn't lost much weight after enlisting. He'd always worked with his hands. Manual labor had kept him in shape and never paid enough for him to think too many meals ahead. Faded blue jeans and a formfitting navy blue shirt showcased his lithe frame. His jeans were snug enough to ensure that Bones checked out his ass every few minutes.

When Jim leaned forward to signal the bartender to take his empty bottle away, McCoy's eyes fell to the kid's ass. He watched as Jim's shirt rode up and low riding jeans rode lower. The dimpled dip at the small of Jim's back was on display. He finally tore his eyes away and met Jim's smirking gaze. The kid knew how to start trouble.

"Like what you see?" Kirk asked.

Hazel eyes narrowed. McCoy let his gaze rove Jim's form in obvious hunger. Jimmy turned heads wherever they went and Starbase 39 was no exception. In a crowded room full of senior officers, traders, and aliens from every parsec of Federation space, most of them had taken the opportunity to ogle the handsome hero's pert posterior.

A shadow fell across the bar.

Spock had spotted the captain from across the lounge. The dim lights cast a golden reflection off of coppery blond hair. It was strange to see Kirk out of uniform. As per usual, Dr. McCoy was at the captain's side, seated unnecessarily close. He failed to understand the basis of Kirk's friendship with McCoy, but it was not his place to question.

Giving a quick tug to his blue uniform shirt, Spock stood to attention and said, "Captain, I regret to interrupt your leisure, but there has been a transporter malfunction that requires your attention."

Scowling at Spock's interruption, McCoy asked, "Jim, where's your communicator?" He began patting around Jim's hips in search of it, heedless of personal boundaries.

Kirk raised his arms compliantly and grinned when the doctor's hand grazed his groin. "That's not my communicator, Bones." He couldn't remember what he'd done with his communicator, though he might have intentionally left it behind for the very purpose of not having his night interrupted. A lot of good that had done.

"That so?" McCoy said with a sly grin of his own.

The captain and doctor were clearly more inebriated than Spock had initially assessed. "Gentlemen, if you would accompany me off base, it is imperative that we return to the ship at this time."

Beneath all the swagger and bullshit that Kirk often projected, he was a duty driven officer. Even drunk off his ass, he understood that something was amiss with his ship. He turned in his seat and faced Spock. Not trusting his balance, he didn't attempt to stand. Instead, he leaned back against the bar. The position inched his shirt higher to reveal a strip of sun-kissed skin and the contours of defined abs. He felt Bones' eyes on him and it took every ounce of self-restraint not to invite further advances from the man. Bright blue eyes met Spock's sober gaze. He almost snorted at the way the Vulcan quirked a single eyebrow in question.

"Spock, I think we both know I'm a little past drunk here. Or about to be when that last shot of Orion tequila catches up with me."

"It's good stuff," McCoy added. At the reminder of tequila, he flagged the bartender, waved his empty shot glass and gestured for another two. It was a busy night. Crowded enough to edge closer to Jim's side in order to talk over the din of music and chatter, but not so crowded that he couldn't move around.

Spock took a steadying breath. The blare of thoughts and emotions pulsing from every life form was a steady pressure on all sides, as if he were submerged under water.

"I am aware of your inebriated state," Spock said. The small furrow between his brows expressed his disapproval.

Kirk nodded enthusiastically, a move that made the room spin for a moment. He had to grip the edge of his stool to make sure he remained upright. When he was sure that he wasn't about to keel over, he refocused on Spock. "And what happens when the captain is drunk?"

"I am also aware that regulations prohibit a captain from commanding while intoxicated. However, as first officer and acting commander in your stead, I have deemed it necessary to secure your presence aboard the Enterprise. With an inoperable transporter, it is inadvisable for the captain to remain off the ship for any length of time." Spock considered it a testimony to his Vulcan control that he refrained from suggesting the doctor remain behind.

"I gotta be honest with you, Spock," Kirk began, but paused when Bones handed him another shot. He downed it before his first officer could utter a single protest. Eyes scrunched shut, tears gathered at the heavy burn. Orions were goddamn masochists to have invented this shit. Finishing his previous statement, he said, "I only understood about half of what you just said."

"He wants us back on the ship," McCoy said. "Though I'd call it a blessing the damn transporter ain't workin'. Atoms flyin' every which way like candy at an Easter Day parade."

Kirk suppressed a giggle of amusement. He loved it when Bones talked Southern. "You have an accent," he said.

McCoy barked a laugh. He slammed his final shot down on the counter. "That I do," he agreed. His accent drove Jim wild in bed.

"Captain, as Humans are fond of saying, time is of the essence. While I have the utmost confidence that Lieutenant Commander Scott is a capable officer, his expertise would be better applied in the transporter room. We should return with haste so that I might relieve him."

"Vulcan-boy has a point," McCoy said. Hand reaching out, he gripped Jimmy's thigh and squeezed. "Let's head back and sober you up some."

Leering, Kirk set his hand over the one on his thigh and inched it higher. "I'm guessing you've got something in mind that'll sober me up quick." He was oblivious to dark Vulcan eyes that observed every inappropriate touch and glance.

"I'm a doctor. It's my medical opinion that rigorous exercise should do the trick." The best thing about Orion tequila was that it packed a hard punch, but the Human body could metabolize the alcohol in record time. By the time they made it back to the ship, they'd be sober enough to really enjoy themselves.

A spike of distaste jolted through Spock. He realized that there was a sexual tone to what he had initially perceived as physical camaraderie. Dr. McCoy had purported on numerous occasions, rather vociferously, that he was the captain's _best_ friend. Spock had noted an increase in both the frequency and volume of these declarations shortly after he had engaged in weekly games of chess with the captain.

When the doctor's hand inched closer to the captain's groin, Spock tensed. "Doctor, are you attempting to make a sexual advance towards the captain?"

Having been seconds away from jumping Jimmy right there for everyone on Starbase 39 to see, it was all McCoy could to not to piss himself from laughing. Hunched over, arm braced on the bar, he howled as he mentally replayed the Vulcan's question.

Finally, laughter trickling off, McCoy collapsed against Jim's shoulder. "He's a fucking riot. You should keep him."

"Remember you said that the next to you come crying to me about Vulcans and their emotions."

Spock felt a small stab of guilt at the captain's words. 96.4 percent of his disagreements with the doctor had involved the captain and inadvertently placed the man in a position of _choosing sides_. It was his understanding that his contentious relationship with the overemotional Dr. McCoy was a source of discomfort and annoyance to the captain. It was never his intention to burden Jim, but the doctor's flagrant disregard for logic often left them at odds.

McCoy slid his credit chip across the bar. With a small nod towards Jim, he signaled the bartender to add their tabs together.

"You could have sent someone else to come get me," Kirk said to Spock.

"I doubted whether another officer would be able to ensure your compliance. I am aware that you greatly value recreational pursuits."

Kirk grinned. "Can't blame a man for enjoying his downtime."

"Indeed," Spock agreed. His eyes glinted with fondness. If anyone deserved more downtime, it was the captain. And yet, he could not bring himself to truly regret his disruption. The captain would be better served by a quiet game of chess with himself than by a night of intentional intoxication in the company of the belligerent Dr. McCoy.

McCoy darted a narrow look between Jim and Spock. For a Vulcan, Spock's expression was almost soft. He would have laughed at the prospect of Spock having a crush on Jim, but he realized how easily Jim could be persuaded into sex when liquor was involved.

Breaking the moony-eyed look between the captain and XO, McCoy grabbed Jim by the arm and levered him forward. "Upsy-daisy," he said.

Kirk lost his balance. He stumbled forward, but Bones' grip tightened and a firm hand wrapped around his other arm. He threw Spock a grateful smile.

Over Jim's head, McCoy glared at the Vulcan. "I got him."

Annoyance flashed through Spock, but he quickly suppressed it. He released his hold on Jim and respectfully disregarded the muted emotions that he'd picked up from the simple touch.

Kirk began to fish through his pockets. "Gotta pay," he said.

Adjusting his hold, McCoy wrapped an arm around Jim's narrow waist and encouraged the kid to put an arm over his shoulders. Lips against Jim's ear, he dropped his voice and let his accent roll on thick. "I already took care of it, darlin'."

Kirk shivered. Bones' voice set his blood on fire. Barely keeping his wits about him, he took a sharp breath. "You paid last time too. I make good money, you know."

"Believe you 'n me, sweetness, you make up for it after the drinks have been drunk."

"Drunken drinks," Kirk said to himself with a laugh. He shook his head, aware that his last couple of drinks were catching up with him.

Spock tried to assess the most appropriate course of action. It was apparent that Dr. McCoy intended to assert himself upon the captain and obtain sexual favors. Given Jim's receptiveness to the doctor's suggestive remarks, Spock could only conclude that the desire for sexual congress was mutual. However, Jim was under the influence of a behavioral modifying substance. The captain's judgment could not be relied upon to express his true desire.

Many Human customs remained baffling to Spock. He decided it would be prudent to usher his fellow officers to the shuttle and remain observant.

Spock led the way to the other side of the base. Along the curved corridor, the stars shifted past the viewing window as the base rotated and gave the men the sense that they were walking faster than they actually were.

With Spock's acute hearing, it was impossible to ignore the inappropriate remarks that his Human counterparts exchanged in low voices. It confirmed his suspicion that Captain Jim was not in a frame of mind to accept Dr. McCoy's persistent and vulgar advances.

When Bones' hand groped Kirk's ass, he arched into the touch and said, "I want you, Bones." Everything about Bones turned him on. That acerbic wit, gruff manner, southern drawl, and lips that always had a wry smile. He loved Bones clean shaven and combed, or bed rumpled with a scruffy beard.

"I know, baby. Gonna fuck you blind when we get back." Jim was sin against his side, all sinew and firm muscle. Eyes so blue it hurt to look at them, lips so full it was a crime not to kiss them, and that face with those high cheekbones. God, he wanted to fuck that face.

Clearly, the doctor's ability to reason while under the effects of alcohol was more damaged than when he was sober. Copulation did not damage the optic nerves, though Spock had heard of a Terran myth regarding masturbation resulting in blindness. As a doctor, McCoy should have already known this. Spock decided to check the man's credentials at a later date.

"Your quarters are closer."

McCoy tightened his hold around Jim's waist. "Not from the shuttle bay. We ain't takin' the transporter, thank fuck."

"That's right. Then my quarters are closer."

"You bet your sweet little ass they are. I'm gonna screw you so hard you won't sit for a month."

At yet another threat of bodily harm, Spock considered that he should alert a security team and have Dr. McCoy remanded to the brig. On the verge of issuing a stern reprimand, the captain replied to the doctor's threat in a manner that left Spock perplexed.

"I've heard that before. When are you actually gonna make good on it?" came Kirk's hopeful reply.

Spock did not understand the longing in the captain's voice. Distracted by the complex illogic of the two Humans, he failed to notice that they had stopped following him.

The distinct _thunk_ of flesh hitting metal accompanied a quiet growl. Spock turned and found the doctor accosting the captain.

McCoy had Jim pinned to the wall. He couldn't wait any longer. Devilish blue eyes and pouting lips beckoned him closer, dared him to take the man right then and there.

In a flurry, Kirk met Bones' descending mouth. Teeth clashed before they found their rhythm. Sloppy, wet, and demanding. Bones plundered him, opened him and reached deep.

About to pull the doctor off the captain, Spock stopped short when he realized that McCoy wasn't attacking Jim, at least not in the manner he had initially perceived.

Before Spock could decide whether to raise his voice or physically maneuver himself between the pair, he was spared the trouble. A klaxon blared to alert anyone in the hangar that a shuttle was approaching.

McCoy jumped a foot in the air. "Jesus Christ!"

Sober awareness returned to Kirk's eyes. His body tensed, ready for a fight.

"It's not enough to get red alerts on the ship? Now we gotta deal with this shit while we're on leave?"

Spock moved closer in the hope that his oversight would deter the doctor from resuming his lustful imposition on the captain. "It is not a red alert, Dr. McCoy. Were you less intoxicated and in full command of your mental faculties, you would realize that it is an alarm warning all persons present to vacate the hangar's premises, not a call to battle stations. Furthermore, you are _not_ on leave. You are off duty for the duration of gamma shift and expected to report to sickbay approximately six point nine hours from now." He inclined a brow and studied the doctor's dark expression. "Preferably sober."

"Listen, you green-blooded block of ice-"

"Bones," Kirk interrupted. "Let's head back. Let the other shuttle come in."

Spock straightened at this. "Logic dictates that we should board our own vessel for the duration of the incoming craft's approach."

Kirk had hoped to find the nearest bathroom for a quickie with Bones, but Spock turned on foot and didn't give him a chance to argue. Bones gripped his arm and eagerly tugged him along.

"Hurry it up, kid."

"Impatient, are we?"

"Don't act like you ain't raring to go. Those jeans don't just showcase your ass."

Kirk glanced down at the bulging crotch of his pants. Bones had a point. He stumbled along without complaint.

Onboard the small craft, Spock signaled the starbase's watchtower and informed the base of their location and intent. With all systems engaged, he stood from the pilot seat and moved across the aisle to the co-pilot's seat. It was not impossible to single handedly pilot a shuttle, certainly not for a Vulcan, but it was considered a two person job. Once Spock plotted a course to intercept the Enterprise, which was in dry dock in orbit over the base, he returned to the pilot's seat. From the large viewing window, he observed the hangar door open and the private shuttlecraft dock beside them.

Spock swiveled around to make certain the captain and doctor were seated and safely strapped in. What he found was a tangle of limbs occupying a single seat.

McCoy grabbed Jim's hips and pulled him in closer. "Feel that?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Straddling Bones' lap, Kirk rocked against the prominent bulge. With a final lap into the doctor's mouth, he drew back and gave a coy smile. "That for me?"

"It's all for you. You make me hotter'n a two-dollar pistol," McCoy drawled.

"Keep talking like that and I'll come in my pants."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

The likelihood that the captain and doctor had imbibed an aphrodisiac increased with each wet twist of their tongues. Spock estimated an 85.75 percent chance that both men had consumed behavioral stimulants, aphrodisiacs being an almost certainty given the aggressively aroused state exhibited.

A voice sounded over the comm system. Spock snapped to attention and responded to the watchtower. Forgoing his own harness, he entered the launch sequence. Seatbelts were a safety precaution, but not strictly protocol for such a small craft and short distance on propulsion power. Further delay would only increase the difficulty of his dilemma.

When Spock turned around again, intent on discouraging further misconduct, he was once more surprised at the sight he discovered. The captain had vacated Dr. McCoy's lap in favor of kneeling between the man's legs.

Spock's eyes widened as he realized that Dr. McCoy had inserted his engorged penis into the captain's mouth. Generous lips wrapped tightly around the reddened length, then pulled away to let a pink tongue lick at escaped fluids.

Transfixed, Spock could only watch. From a purely scientific standpoint, it was fascinating how such a large object occupied a relatively small space.

Kirk bobbed lower and took Bones to the hilt. He swallowed hard. It had taken countless blowjobs to hone his skills. He was rather proud of his training and liked to show off. Bones was usually on hand whenever he felt the need to demonstrate. He thrived on the doctor's rumbling groans of approval.

Spock inhaled sharply when he realized how Jim had resolved the spatial issue. From his experiences with Nyota, he had believed such a feat humanly impossible. Humans had notorious lack of control over their bodies, in particular the gag reflex.

A warm flush bathed Spock's body when he contemplated the sensation of Jim's mouth on his own sex. If Dr. McCoy's stream of expletives were to be believed, then it was quite satisfactory.

McCoy began thrusting upwards into Jim's sweet mouth. The kid had perfected fellatio into an art form. The Romulans and Klingons would sign a peace treaty with the Federation if they understand how good Captain Kirk's mouth felt. Diplomacy be damned. Nothing said "let's be friends" like Jim's greedy mouth pleasuring a man until he couldn't see straight.

"Jesus, Jim!" McCoy hissed, his hips jerking as a devilish tongue stabbed the slit of his leaking dick. "Suck it down… yes!"

It occurred to Spock that he should intervene, but he remained in place and watched as the doctor arched out of his seat.

"I'm coming!" McCoy groaned and thrashed.

Spock became concerned when the doctor held Jim's head to his groin. Lack of air intake seemed an immediate cause for concern, but the doctor soon released his hold and fell back to his seat.

For McCoy, nothing topped off an orgasm better than when Jim lapped at his softened length like a starved man. There were times when he was convinced that Jim had descended from a race of succubae.

Once satisfied that he'd gotten it all, Kirk sat back on his heels and slid a hand down to the bulge in his pants. Cupping himself, he looked up and met Bones' half lidded gaze. "Bones," he said in a plaintive voice.

"Take off your pants," McCoy ordered. He began searching his pockets for lube.

Standing swiftly, Kirk fumbled for the button on his jeans. Cool fingers grabbed his wrist before he could succeed.

Spock nearly yanked his hand away at the wave of arousal that he absorbed from the captain. Maintaining composure, he said, "Captain, you will remain clothed until you are in the privacy of your own quarters."

Kirk looked ready to beg. "You can watch," he offered.

As McCoy stood, he tugged his pants back up but left them open. "Listen you hobgoblin, he can make it an order if he has to. One way or another, he's bending over bare-assed."

Kirk beamed at his best friend. Bones was always thinking so clear. Suddenly overwhelmed with pride in his CMO, he said, "You're so smart, Bones. I love you smart."

McCoy gave a puzzled frown as he tried to parse Jim's last statement. With a shrug he gave up and began to strip off his shirt.

"Dr. McCoy," Spock snapped. "Under the circumstances and in accordance with Starfleet medical protocol, regulation two-zero-one, subsection A, the captain's judgment is compromised and his authority overturned. As the CMO's judgment is equally compromised, the responsibility of declaring the captain unfit falls to the most senior officer present. At this juncture, my orders supersede the captain's. If you are incapable of using restraint, I shall be forced to issue restraint for you. I am not disinclined to using a modest amount of force if you continue to prove recalcitrant."

Kirk turned to Bones, asking his friend to explain. He was lucky if he understood what Spock said when he was stone cold sober. Now it all just sounded like gibberish. He couldn't be certain, but he suspected that Spock didn't want him and Bones having sex in the shuttle. He didn't understand why, since shuttle sex was amazing. He and Bones had made a point of christening each and every shuttle in the Enterprise's hangar.

McCoy squinted at Spock as if the Vulcan were a particularly difficult math problem. "Is that a kink?" he asked. "You want me 'n Jimmy to use ropes while you give orders?"

Eyebrows dancing high with delight, Kirk grinned. "Good one. Spock, do you have rope?" He began to contemplate the possibility of opening a non-essential console and stripping some wires. The seat harnesses might work too. With that in mind, he said to Bones, "How about you strap in and then I'll get on top?"

Pupils dilated, McCoy set a hand on Jim's waist. "You wanna ride me, darlin'?"

Kirk surged forward and kissed Bones. He tried to walk the man back to a seat, but steel hands suddenly yanked him back. His protest died on his lips when Spock spun him around. The power that exuded from his first officer sent shivers down his spine. Unable to help himself, he leaned up and kissed Spock.

Spock reared back, anger evident in his expression. "Captain," he said, his cold tone sharp with reprimand.

"Shit," Kirk said, hand wiping at his mouth. "Sorry, I taste like cock." Not a bad taste, but not everyone shared his opinion, especially when it was someone else's cock.

The vulgar statement only incensed Spock further. The term 'drunken lout' suddenly gained new meaning. The captain clearly had no inhibitions regarding who his partner was, which was more than a little troubling. It was simply an annoyance if Jim enjoyed gallivanting with the doctor, but it was unacceptable if the captain partook in carnal pleasures with anybody who offered. Spock would not allow this. Anger seethed in him when he imagined un-entitled hands touching this brilliant, beautiful, and thoroughly inebriated creature in front of him.

McCoy edged closer, careful to keep under the Vulcan's radar. He snagged Jim's shirtsleeve and pulled the kid back to him. "Don't pay him no mind," he said.

Kirk spun around to face Bones, but ended up stumbling into him. He grinned at his happy accident and groped as much of the man as he could while righting himself. "I love you smart," he said, but frowned when he realized this wasn't the sentiment he'd meant to convey. Bones lips were so close that it didn't matter what he'd said. He was an inch away from his target when Spock pulled him back once more. This time he became angry. Whirling around and feeling very much like a ping pong ball bounced back and forth, he jabbed a finger against Spock's solid chest. "If you're not gonna do me, let Bones."

Before Spock could administer a nerve pinch the docking alarm sounded. Nostrils flaring, he took a deep breath and suppressed a shudder at the arousal that emanated from the captain. After several deep breaths, he regained control. He rid himself of his anger, arousal, and underlying jealousy.

"We have arrived. Perhaps you can abstain from further misconduct for the next five point seven minutes that it will take to disembark and walk to your quarters?"

McCoy squeezed Jim's shoulder. "We don't need this, darlin'. Let's head to your quarters. We'll set it up nice. Even use the bed."

Overwhelmed by how much Bones spoiled him, Kirk showed his appreciation by rubbing the doctor's groin. "Any position you want me in," he said.

Head filled with a running reel of past positions he'd contorted Jim's body into, McCoy lost his last shred of patience. "I want you here, on the floor, from behind."

Their shuttle had already docked. It perplexed Spock that despite the captain and doctor's eagerness to fornicate, the two delayed by indulging in circular statements of intention. It was clear to all persons present that McCoy strongly desired to copulate with Jim, and yet the man continued to reiterate the point and procrastinate the fulfillment of the act.

"Gentlemen," Spock called from the door as it slid open. "If you would follow me."

One arm free of his shirt, McCoy struggled to remove the other arm when he remembered that they'd arrived. "Shit, that's right."

"What's right? Are we outta lube?" Kirk asked, not understanding why Bones wasn't tearing his clothes off.

"No, darlin', we gotta hold out another ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Kirk whined.

"Four point seven minutes at this juncture," Spock corrected. "If you make all due haste."

By the time Spock had finished speaking, the two men had again joined mouths. Distracted for a brief moment, he tried to determine which tongue belonged to which mouth. He stalked forward and wrenched the uncooperative pair apart.

In the end, Spock was forced to wedge himself between his charges. He kept a firm hold on an upper arm of either man and escorted them along the ship's corridors. More than once, the captain's hands strayed to his posterior and squeezed in a suggestive manner. 3.2 minutes later, Spock began to feel the effects of the lustful haze that consumed both men. It burned through every synapse in his fingers. The aroused projections proved difficult to block. By the time he reached the captain's quarters, his loins throbbed.

Spock intended to merely deposit the other two inside and ensure the door had closed behind. But when the door swished open, he found himself stepping inside.

McCoy tore his arm away. "Enough already, you goddamn robot."

Spock sensed McCoy's next movement before he saw it. The man literally lunged at the captain. On instinct, he swung Jim aside and shielded him.

Pressed once more to a wall, this time by Spock, Kirk thanked his good fortune. Exploiting his position, he clasped his hands around Spock's neck and stood on the balls of his feet to meet the stoic officer's mouth. Appearances would have him believe that Spock's lips were solid marble, but to the touch they were soft and pliant, even if they were unresponsive.

Always elusive and indifferent, so controlled and rigid. Kirk appreciated those qualities in his first officer, even if it drove him mad. Spock's long limbed figure was never from his side or his thoughts.

Speaking against Spock's mouth, Kirk said, "Don't you want it, Spock? Can you feel it? All the things I want you to do to me?"

Oblivious to Dr. McCoy's demanding pull on his shoulder, Spock reached to pull the hands at his neck away. His mouth remained a hard line, unmoving beneath the gentle nips the captain lavished on him. When his hands overlaid Jim's, the blast of heated arousal that transferred into him had an instantaneous effect.

Kirk gave a start when Spock pressed flush against him. Surrounded by a cool metal wall and cool Vulcan flesh, he squirmed and tested his barriers.

"Do you fully comprehend the nature of your request? Do you believe my restraint so inadequate or my desires so great that I would take advantage of your intoxicated mindset? You are clearly under the influence of-"

Catching Spock mid-sentence, Kirk kissed the Vulcan's open mouth.

Spock jerked away, a move abetted by Dr. McCoy who thrust him back a step farther.

"Goddamn Vulcans and their goddamn strength!" McCoy seethed, quick to anger even when he wasn't drunk and horny. "Last time you had your hands on Jimmy I had to realign his trachea."

"Stop it, Bones," Kirk admonished. He reached out and ran a soothing hand up and down the doctor's arm. "Come here."

McCoy let Jim draw him closer. Out of spite, he resisted Jim's kiss until his arousal won out.

Breathing deeply, Spock stared with a mixture of searing desire and jealousy. It was so easy for Dr. McCoy to indulge his arousal. The man touched the captain so freely, not discouraged by propriety or cultural mores.

McCoy kissed a trail along Jim's neck. He pulled the kid's shirt off and continued his trail along a toned chest.

Over Bones' shoulder, Kirk saw Spock standing frozen. Even as he pressed into Bones' kisses, he reached a hand out for Spock. "Spock," he called.

Spock met clear blue eyes. Lust was evident in the captain's gaze, but it was the sharp intelligence beneath that drew him forward. Jim was fully aware and cognizant of who was around him.

The captain had spoken Spock's name. Jim wanted _him_. Not Dr. McCoy or some stranger, but _him_. The captain had a way of unhinging his control and sparking inappropriate emotions. The briefest of touches tested his restraint, whether it was a clap on the shoulder or a graze of their fingers when exchanging datachips. He always felt the shock of a brilliant mind and vibrant life force.

Spock made the shameful concession to indulge in a single kiss. He mistakenly believed that the captain would not realize the meaning behind the gesture.

When Spock was near enough, Kirk clasped the Vulcan's outstretched hand and pulled it to his mouth.

A silken tongue drew Spock's fingertips into wet heat and shattered his control. His nerves danced. His ears filled with the sound of rushing blood. He rubbed the pads of his fingers over Jim's tongue, thrust them deeper and pulled them out with a gentle scrape against teeth. He moved closer, aware and yet unaware of his actions.

On his knees, McCoy nipped around Jim's navel and popped the button on those tight jeans. A quick glance upwards revealed two of Spock's fingers thrusting in and out of Jimmy's mouth.

McCoy realized that Jim fully intended to seduce Spock that night. He sighed and deftly tugged Jim's jeans down slim hips. With a shake of his head, he said, "Jim, you're not making this easy."

It wouldn't be the first time McCoy had tolerated a third wheel for the sake of having his own piece of Jim.

Kirk hummed his approval when pale purple eyelids fluttered shut. He swirled his tongue over every inch of long elegant digits.

McCoy claimed Jim's attention by latching onto a pert nipple and cupping the man's erection encased in black boxer briefs. He'd discarded Jim's boots and jeans.

Reason and logic crippled, Spock struggled against his desires. He was not Human. He could not behave as one. Despite the glorious pleasure of his captain's mouth, he needed to stand down.

With a strained effort, Spock withdrew his fingers and gave a parting brush over Jim's swollen bottom lip. He absorbed echoes of the captain's thoughts. He edged his fingers higher, ghosting along flushed cheek. He needed to regain control almost as much as he needed to delve into Jim's mind and claim the man.

Demonstrating more control than a full-blooded Vulcan who had undergone Kolinahr, Spock lowered his hand and took a decisive step away. The rush of cool air that separated him from Jim's warm body was an affront to every natural sense. His loins throbbed. He wanted to touch, taste, and feel Jim. He wanted to possess his captain in every way imaginable. Those easy smiles and luminescent eyes. He had once speculated on the possibility of a phosphorous contaminant that made blue irises reflective.

Hands curled into fists, Spock tried to clear his mind. He found himself staring directly into those damnably Human eyes. Eyes that expressed every emotion, that betrayed the captain's cavalier attitude by showing sharp intelligence. Those beautiful, captivating eyes that would not allow him to look away.

"Spock," Kirk said. He arched against the wall as Bones suckled at his neck. Head cocked to the side, he held his first officer's gaze. Again he beckoned, "Spock."

Spock lunged forward in much the same manner as McCoy had done. Disregarding the doctor's presence, he took Jim's face between his hands and violently claimed his mouth. He was not skilled in the act of oral kissing. On past occasions, he had found it tolerable at best.

At the touch of tongues, heat lanced Spock's abdomen. He caressed soft temples and delighted in the sparks of thought and emotion he could sense. He tasted and consumed the very air Jim breathed. How had this man ensnared him so completely? Had his suppression of emotion rendered him oblivious to the extent of his growing desires? There was no logic to his actions, but he could not stop. He would have more.

McCoy recognized Spock's desperation and stood back to allow the eager Vulcan a moment to adjust. Jimmy took some getting used to. It was hardly a secret that his best friend had a knack for attracting attention. Jim could strip the most pious man bare until he was nothing but a bundle of nerves desperate for release. It was all about instinct with Jim. Thrust, rub, bite, taste, claim, rinse and repeat.

Stripping down to his white boxers, McCoy kept a close watch. It would be easy for the inexperienced Vulcan to overdo it. Jim could take a beating like a pro, but it killed McCoy if he saw so much as a paper cut on the kid's body.

Kirk broke away, head falling back as he gasped for air. Spock was on him again before he could recover. Spock wasn't just kissing him. The Vulcan was devouring him whole. He couldn't keep up. There was no rhyme or reason to it, just a greedy tongue that thrust inside him and drank down his muffled moans.

Fingers clutching at Spock's shirt, Kirk tried to signal that he needed to slow down. Every short breath he managed to take Spock stole back out of him.

"Simmer down," McCoy said as he grabbed Spock's shoulder.

Heedless of the captain's weakened state and the doctor's futile attempts to intervene, Spock pressed for more. His fingers edged closer to Jim's meld points. There was brilliance and golden warmth just beneath the surface. He could taste it. It was intoxicating.

Chest heaving, Kirk turned his face away. He nodded forward and drooped against Spock's shoulder. Spock nudged at his cheek, seeking his mouth. He ducked away again.

McCoy maneuvered closer to run a hand over Jim's neck. "We need him conscious, Spock. Try his neck."

Spock inhaled sharply and followed McCoy's suggestion. He licked along the captain's exposed neck. He felt the beat of Jim's pulse against the tip of his tongue. Rapid for a Human but slower than his own. He grazed his teeth over the spot before he latched on and sucked.

Kirk groaned his approval. He carded his fingers through silky black hair and clutched Spock's head to his neck. Bones came around to his other side and trailed a reverent thumb over his bottom lip. He licked the thumb, tasting a hint of salt.

"Color me impressed, Vulcan-boy. Between the two of us, we might manage to tire Jim out."

Kirk gave a breathy chuckle. "Viagra's nothing to be ashamed of, Bones."

"Like hell, you smart mouthed brat. A man needs a minute to rest. You're a fucking succubus from hell."

Kirk nuzzled a soft kiss to Bones' thumb and dragged his nails against Spock's scalp. "You love me," he said teasingly. He felt Spock return to awareness. The Vulcan eased his hold and settled on gentle licks against his pulse while listening to him and Bones exchange barbs.

"It ain't natural." In all honesty, McCoy never got enough. He might fall asleep after an exhaustive three rounds, but he always woke up wanting more. And he never failed to give more to his needy captain.

Spock regained enough of his senses to speak. "It is fortunate then, Dr. McCoy, that Vulcans require no refractory between orgasms. My presence will be of particular benefit to the captain."

McCoy broke the stunned silence. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Let's move to the bed," Kirk suggested. He gave an appreciative squeeze to Spock's arms.

Spock stepped back, his body tense with protest.

Kirk sauntered across the room, aware of the twin gazes that followed him. He settled on the edge of the bed, legs splayed wide in invitation.

McCoy swallowed. Spock's expression remained neutral, though his eyes darkened.

"How about you sit this first round out? You might learn a thing or two." McCoy clapped Spock shoulder and hastened over to Jim. He tackled the kid to the bed.

Spock watched his Human companions indulge their every whim. He struggled with the conflict between desire and logic. He tried to rationalize that his desires were perfectly logical. The captain was a very attractive man.

Kirk's laughter rang out as Bones tickled him. They wrestled in their almost nude states. When Bones' touch turned from teasing to lecherous, his laughter stuttered short and became a deep throated moan.

Spock moved forward, needing to be nearer to the source of such wondrous sounds.

In an effort to better understand how to please his captain and invoke such responses as McCoy, he conceded that further observation would be beneficial. He sat on the edge of the bed, uncertain at first. The captain took notice and scrambled over.

"Clothes," Kirk said as he gave Spock's shirtsleeve a tug.

Spock peeled off his science blues and then his black undershirt. The intensity of his arousal flared when the captain's eyes roved his exposed torso with evident approval. He removed his boots next, but stopped short of discarding his pants.

Over the captain's shoulder, he met the doctor's hazel-eyed gaze. "I will observe your methods, Doctor. No doubt, I shall note the flaws in your technique and improve upon them."

"Cocky Vulcan bastard," McCoy muttered.

Arrogance was illogical and yet Spock found himself antagonizing the doctor for the sake of masking his own uncertainty. He did not fully understand what the captain required of him.

Still a little miffed that he had to share, McCoy sought revenge by dragging things out. He rifled through the headboard's cupboard and went about positioning Jim.

A thrill ran down Kirk's spine as Bones settled him on his stomach. He wanted to see Spock, but knowing the Vulcan had a front row seat to whatever Bones was doing was enough to satisfy him.

In a position of power, McCoy tried to keep a clear head. Jim needed him and Spock wanted to learn, which made him the necessary component in this strange little trio. Assured of his placement, he eased Jim's briefs down. To Spock, he said, "Jimmy here's a tight piece of ass. It doesn't matter how often you screw him, he's always tighter than a noose around a hanged man's neck."

"Bones," Kirk hissed, his face flushed.

"Shut it, I'm telling your new Vulcan playmate how to take of you."

"Jesus, Bones, you're killing the mood."

McCoy just hitched Jim's hips higher. Without reserve, he parted smooth cheeks. "You paying attention?" he asked Spock.

Spock darted a furtive glance to the captain's exposed anus, but quickly averted his eyes. The lights were dimmed to sixty percent, but he could still see every coveted inch of the captain's flesh. Every throb of his sex urged him to slake his lust using that proffered entrance. It shamed him to realize how intensely he desired to embed himself in the captain.

McCoy held out the tube of lubricant to Spock. "He's a fair sight. It's not a crime to look."

Green tinged Spock's cheeks as he realized McCoy had perceived his hesitancy. "I confess that I am reluctant to openly express my interest in such a fashion."

Quirking a wry brow, McCoy said, "More visually stimulating than you expected?"

"Indeed."

Even Kirk's ears were red at this point. He was flattered by Spock's reaction and Bones' agreement, but open praise of his body made him feel awkward, like he should respond in kind or thank them. "Bones, just do it," he urged.

McCoy groped a pert ass cheek. "Patience, darlin'. Ain't nothing truly worth something that you ain't gotta wait for."

Kirk rolled his eyes, but compliantly rested his head against the bed. "It's not going to be worth anything if I fall asleep." The tequila had run its course. Even the dull buzz of his beer had abated, leaving his senses sharp and clear. He didn't have enough liquid courage left to ignore the fact that two sets of eyes were currently glued to his ass. It would have been easier if he were still wearing his jeans or his briefs, but this level of exposure made him fidgety. He wasn't an exhibitionist by nature.

Insistent that Spock learn about stretching Jim proper, McCoy tossed the tube in front of the demure Vulcan. "You ever do this with another guy?"

Spock glanced between the bottle of lubricant and the captain. He swallowed, a purely Human reflex.

"Thought not," McCoy said. "Just squirt some of it on your fingers. I'll show you how to prep him."

The mechanics of intercourse with another male should have been apparent to Spock, but his entire body seized at the realization of what the doctor wanted him to do. He did not accept the lubricant. His mind revolved around a single thought; what it would feel like for his fingers to probe the captain's body.

Rolling his eyes, McCoy snatched the tube for himself and slathered some clear oil on his fingers. "If it keeps you from creaming your pants, think of this as an anatomy lesson." He paused, his gaze suddenly sober. Running his non-lubed hand over the small of Jim's back, soothing and protective, he said, "Let's get one thing straight. You hurt him and I'll hurt you."

"Bones," Kirk snapped. He started to sit up.

McCoy pushed Jim back down. "I'm trying to look out for you."

"Let me up. I have to use the bathroom."

McCoy gave Jim a gentle spank. "Hurry it up."

Casting a sullen glare over his shoulder, Kirk rolled away and stalked to the bathroom.

McCoy and Spock watched the captain's bare ass until it disappeared behind the door.

Attention back on Spock, McCoy continued, "Jim's a greedy son of a bitch, as you might have noticed. When he wants sex, he wants it quicker than it takes to unzip your fly."

"Were you not a contributing factor to-"

McCoy held up a hand. "I'm not a saint, but I've been with him long enough to know what's good and what's too much. Understand?"

Spock quirked a brow.

With a sigh, McCoy explained, "Sometimes, he wants it rough. Sometimes, you won't have things like lube handy. Sometimes, you'll know better but he'll just bat his pretty blue eyes and you won't be able to help yourself."

"I do not follow your stream of hypothetical happenstances."

"I'm telling you not to get too rough with him. It'd be easy for you. You could hold him too tight, push in too fast. I've seen you snap."

"If you recall, there were extenuating circumstances."

"Yeah and I'm telling you that all the patience in the world isn't gonna make your hard on go away when Jim's rubbing against you and begging for it." McCoy gestured widely to the bed. "So when I say to think of this like an anatomy lesson, I fucking mean it. Consider this fair warning from the captain's doctor. I don't want him coming in with bruises or, god forbid, tearing. You treat him right."

Kirk reappeared, but lingered in the doorway before he decided that there was no way to avoid giving his companions frontal view. When he was closer, he realized how tense the air was between Spock and Bones.

He reached out and trailed a feather light touch over Spock's ear. Brown eyes stared searchingly into his. He touched the pointed tip more firmly, rubbing it and then trailing his fingers lower to brush over a smooth jaw line. Spock leaned into his touch, starved for it.

"Captain," Spock said on an exhale.

Kirk chuckled quietly. "Captain?"

"Jim," Spock said in correction. Though he had grown accustomed to the name, his first instinct was to call the man he respected "Captain".

When Kirk dropped his hand away, he swore he heard a whimper of protest. He clambered over to Bones and offered a firm but brief kiss before he resumed his previous position.

"It ain't natural," McCoy repeated to himself. His erection tented the flimsy confines of his boxers.

Spock tilted his head to the side as he considered the statement and then nodded in agreement. The captain seemed to have an inexplicable hold over him. On this matter alone, he was in complete agreement with the doctor.

Without further delay, McCoy smoothed a hand over Jim's cheeks and spread them. He swirled his index finger over the puckered entrance. "Relax for me, baby," he said. He nudged his fingertip inside. "Some nights he's more relaxed, but he's anxious about you right now."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not right here."

"You love it."

"May I?" Spock requested. In light of the doctor's argument, he deemed in necessary for the captain's well being that he garner a greater understanding of the preparation process. Though it was illogical to request permission from McCoy when his intent was to touch Jim, it felt appropriate.

"Go ahead. You gotta get a feel for it. It's not always easy to tell when to push and when to wait."

Spock's breath hitched. The hairs at the back of his neck stood on end in anticipation. He mimicked McCoy's actions and ran the tip of his index finger over the tiny entrance. Pressure built at the base of his penis, now fully extended from its sheath. He could scent his own arousal and that of the captain's. He had the sudden urge to bury his nose against Jim's sex. Aware that both men were waiting on him, he gave a gentle press and nearly groaned as his finger slid inward.

"Deeper," McCoy instructed.

Spock absently followed the doctor's instructions. Human heat gripped his finger in a tight embrace.

"Good, now add some more lube and work your middle finger inside. Just slide 'em in and out."

Spock became aware that the motion of his fingers was intended to mimic the thrusting of a phallus. He shivered at the thought.

"Alright, the second most important thing to know is where his prostate is. Go in about two inches. That's about to your second knuckle. Crook your fingers a little, press down, real gentle like. You can feel it through the rectal wall. It's a roundish gland. If you don't feel it, you'll at least know you've hit it when Jimmy-"

Kirk cried out and bucked against Spock's fingers. "Right there!"

Spock tentatively bent his fingers again and dragged them against the smooth inner wall. Jim's garbled shout encouraged him to repeat the action. He sensed the nerve cluster and adjusted his fingers directly over it before he pressed down firmer.

McCoy grabbed hold of Jim's cock and squeezed the base. "Can't come yet, darlin'. We ain't finished."

"Bones!" Kirk cried in outrage.

"That's enough," McCoy said to Spock. "You just gotta know where his sweet spot is. You don't gotta torture him with it."

Spock did not relent. He watched in fascination as the captain writhed. He rubbed the area again, thrusting his fingers against tight heat. Again and again, he pressed harder, rubbed faster.

It was the captain's sudden sob and the doctor's angry grip on his wrist that caused him to stop.

"I said enough!" McCoy barked.

Spock found watery blue eyes regarding him with a plea to stop. He hastened to withdraw his fingers. "He is crying," he said, looking to McCoy for understanding.

"I'm not," Kirk muttered against the bedcovers, his voice strained.

McCoy reached out and gently caressed blond hair. "Shh, darlin'. You can come." He began to stroke Jim, who eagerly rutted into his fist.

Like a pet dog that had meant well, but didn't fully understand the consequences of his actions, Spock appeared cowed.

Once McCoy had finished milking Jim dry, the kid collapsed to the bed to recover. He stopped himself from giving an angry diatribe when he read genuine regret on the Vulcan's face. With a sigh, he explained, "Jim's real sensitive."

"I apologize. I was unaware that my ministrations would cause such distress."

"Overstimulation ain't distress. It's just that too much of a good thing can hurt."

Spock bowed his head as if in prayer and then stood.

"Sit back down. He's not ready yet."

Spock did not desire to leave, however his continued presence posed a direct threat to the captain. He had not meant to cause harm, but as Dr. McCoy had stated, it would be entirely too easy to injure Jim. Humans were tender, delicate, and so very easy to break. He had employed the utmost restraint during his past relations with Nyota, but he could not rely on that same control with his captain. The very sight of the man unhinged him. He would surely lose himself and only regain awareness to discover the damage caused at his hand.

"Perhaps I should-"

"You need to know what he feels like when he's stretched enough."

"Doctor, in light of my-"

"Spock," Kirk called over his shoulder. He shifted onto his side and offered a warm, forgiving smile. "Stay."

Compelled to follow the captain's every wish, Spock reclaimed his seat. He set his hands in his lap as if silently declaring his intention not to touch.

McCoy scoffed. "Turn back over, Jim."

Kirk held Spock's gaze for a moment longer before he complied.

Waving at the Vulcan, McCoy said, "Get on with it. When you fall off a horse, you gotta get right back up."

Spock inclined an eyebrow at the curious statement. The doctor had an apparent affinity for comparing the captain to equine. Concluding that the doctor intended to direct their coupling, he welcomed the man's oversight. He could rely on McCoy to ensure the captain's safety.

When Spock reinserted his fingers, deeper this time and careful to avoid Jim's prostate, he nearly came undone. Small shocks of arousal and need radiated from the captain's body into his own. Near the base of his penis, his glands began leaking copious amounts of lubricant. It seeped through his briefs. He kept his fingers motionless, realizing that the stimulation was too much for him.

"Jim, give a squeeze so he knows the difference between relaxed and tense."

Biting his lip to keep from shouting out in impatience, Kirk tightened his muscles around Spock's fingers.

"Kroykah," Spock said, almost begged. Heat sucked his fingers deeper. His arousal jerked in response, straining against his pants. His control unraveled, shredded in seconds.

Kirk relaxed and tightened again. Suddenly, Spock began thrusting in and out of him, driving his fingers as deep as they could reach.

"Taurauk," Spock gasped as he climaxed. A wet patch spread across the crotch of his pants.

There was a long moment of silence in which Kirk looked to Bones and silently asked what had just happened.

"Well I'll be. He came."

"Really?" Kirk perked and looked over his shoulder.

Spock became aware of the Humans' curious gazes. Suppressing a flush of embarrassment, he said, "You are aware of the sensitivity of Vulcan hands."

"Sensitive to psionic waves and the like," McCoy said with an awed look. "I didn't realize they were an erogenous zone."

"Perhaps you should proceed and I will simply continue to observe." Spock stared at the glistening tips of his fingers, still slick with lubricant. They tingled with warmth and pleasure from the tight confines of his captain.

Kirk huffed a sigh when Bones slathered more lube over him. "Bones, if you don't do it already, I'm going to lose interest."

"Oh?" McCoy took hold of Jim's raging hard on and gave it a tug. The kid whimpered. "I think you're still pretty interested."

Rolling his eyes, Kirk raised himself higher on his knees. Bones' fingers slipped inside and continued to stretch him, giving an expert twist that left him desperate for something bigger.

Without realizing, Spock leaned closer to observe. The doctor had four fingers inserted inside the captain. When the doctor removed his hand, he understood that the preparation had been completed.

McCoy shed his boxers. His swollen cock lolled against his thigh, the angry red tip glistening.

Spock watched the two Humans share communication through touch alone. A firm caress to the captain's lower back indicated the doctor's intention to penetrate. Jim indicated his acceptance by widening his stance.

With a groan of delight, McCoy slid home. The mushroomed head of his dick pushed in. Jimmy's channel gripped him tight enough to make him wait a moment and then inch deeper.

Kirk fisted the nearest pillow and buried his head against it. He groaned when Bones slapped his hips forward to bury the last few inches. The overfilled stretch made his cock jerk.

McCoy took hold of Jim' hips and began to move.

Brown eyes blown wide, Spock shifted until he had a clear view of the coupling. The sight of the doctor's engorged penis rutting in and out of the captain's stretched entrance was decidedly arousing. The slick squelch and firm slap of flesh as the doctor's hips met the captain's buttocks heightened the voyeuristic experience. The mixed cadence of grunts and moans filled him with longing.

When the doctor began to thrust with greater speed, a tingle ran along his spine, shooting to his groin. He sensed Dr. McCoy's imminent climax. The man surged forward abruptly, conforming to the captain's backside.

McCoy wrapped a hand around Jim's cock and jerked it in time with his thrusts. Jim abandoned the pillow and cried out freely.

"Bones!"

"So tight, darlin'."

"There, right there… harder!"

McCoy angled his thrusts until he felt the warm gush of Jim's release in his fist. His thrusts became shallow as he rolled his hips to grind himself to completion. He spilled himself deep inside Jim's body, each spurt drawn out by the sporadic clamp of Jim's hole.

When it was over, McCoy pressed his damp forehead between Jim's shoulder blades.

Kirk relished the feel of Bones' breaths against his back. They stayed together for several moments, drawing out the bliss of their connection.

Finally, McCoy gingerly slipped free. With a satisfied sigh, he laid down on the bed, taking the space between Jim and the wall. On his back, he cradled his head in his hands and regarded Jim with a grin.

Careless of his semen on the covers beneath him, Kirk sank down and inched closer until his side pressed against Bones'. He rose onto his elbows and leaned in to kiss the doctor's smiling mouth. When he broke away there was mischief in his eye. He turned to catch Spock staring pointedly at his ass. Levering up, he moved across the narrow bed. "Spock, take your pants off."

Spock tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone dry. His expression remained neutral, but his heart thudded faster as he stood and unfastened his trousers. His briefs were thoroughly soiled, soaked with his seed and natural lubricant. His sex was thick with arousal, flushed green and already slick.

Sensing that Spock would want something more intimate, Kirk settled on his back and set his feet apart. He wanted to watch Spock's face, to see regal features contort in need and desire.

Mustering as much control as he could, Spock clung to logic and tried to attach clinical observations to the experience. He noted another spike in his heart rate at the sight of the captain's lewd form. He estimated his heart rate to be at 325 beats per minute... and climbing.

Lust coiled tight in Kirk's stomach and stirred his flaccid length to life. Spock's pale skin took on a greenish hue as if the Vulcan's entire body were blushing. His eyes landed on the olive green cock, a curved shaft with a wide head. He'd seen his share of strange cocks. Spock's was surprisingly Human, though he couldn't see any testicles. He held a hand out.

Spock clasped Jim's hand and slowly maneuvered himself to kneel between the man's legs. He wanted to ask how to make the captain most comfortable, but he didn't trust his voice.

Despite his strewn position, McCoy kept a close eye on the other two. If Spock lost control, he'd be ready to shove him off, though it might take some doing. To be fair, left a number of bruises on Jim in the past, but there was a big difference between gripping slim hips too tight and outright fracturing the kid's pelvic bone.

The sight of another man's semen seeping from Jim's body instilled a primal anger in Spock. He had witnessed McCoy's coupling with the captain. He had understood the casual nature of sexual intercourse between the two men. At no point had the doctor claimed exclusive rights.

Nevertheless, when Spock saw the puckered hole clench to contain the doctor's seed, he determined to ejaculate his deeper. His lips twitched in a bare smile, but his self-satisfied emotion soon dissolved when he became conscious of it. He rubbed the tip of his length along the cleft of Jim's buttocks, marking him with his own lubricant. He pushed against the slick portal, searching for any sign of discomfort on Jim's face. The beguiling Human simply licked plump lipsapparently designed to compromise what little control he had left. He barely contained a gasp of surprise as the flared head of his penis slipped inside.

It was too much. Spock bowed his head, his body shaking with an effort to hold back.

"Fuck me," Kirk said. He gripped the backs of his knees and pulled his legs wider. "Do it, Spock."

"Captain," Spock said, clinging to the man's title to remind him of his precarious position.

Voice thick with need, Kirk said, "I won't break."

"Kup pakik nash-veh!" Spock exclaimed. (_I am lost!_) He thrust his sex inside and buried the thick organ all at once.

"Ahhgn," Kirk's incoherent groan trailed off into a gasp. He arched off the mattress, swearing he could feel Spock's cock against his stomach. He took several ragged breaths before his body began to adjust. The simmering burn melted into pulses of pleasure.

At Jim's side, McCoy tensed. He sat up and looked his friend over, searching for signs of distress. When Jim relaxed from his taut arch, he did the same.

Spock held his position, reveling in the intense heat. He struggled to form his thoughts. He tried to calculate the standard temperature variance between their bodies, but couldn't recall the exact numbers. He didn't care. Numbers were inconsequential. The glint of blue eyes and swollen lushness of Jim's mouth were far more important. Descending, he claimed those lips without a second thought, just as McCoy had done.

Logic fell away as Spock's entire world became wrapped up in Jim. He was complete.

"Move," Kirk said against Spock's lips.

Spock responded with a tentative thrust. He was already buried to the hilt, but he pressed forward until Jim's body bent beneath him. Withdrawing a bare inch, he rutted back in.

Spock came to a single illuminating conclusion. He had found perfection. "Kup du Ap-Lau," he declared. (_You are Heaven._)

With more force than strictly necessary, Spock slammed deeper. Over and over he drove himself into his captain. His need was vicious. Take, claim, mark, own. He nipped at the juncture between neck and shoulder. The captain clung to him, legs splayed wide and hitched over his shoulders. He thrust faster, the heat and friction blanketing his entire body with an ecstasy he had never known.

A stunned McCoy resorted to listening to the sounds Jim made. From the looks of what Spock was doing, he would have thought it painful, but Jim's moans suggested the exact opposite. While the needy Vulcan pounded away, McCoy watched Jim's expressions contort between desperation and slack jawed pleasure.

Kirk didn't even have time to warn Spock that he was coming. His vision darkened as his breath caught in his chest. His body lit with bright bursts of pleasure as he released. Shocks emanated through him, racing down his neck and back. He held tight to it.

Slowly, the twitch of Kirk's orgasm dissipated. He released his strangle hold around Spock's neck and shoulders. As he sank back against the bed, he closed his eyes. Catching his breath was a difficult task with the crushing weight of his first officer still atop him. Minutes passed and Spock didn't move. He'd felt the gush of release and knew Spock had come already. A tentative squeeze revealed the Vulcan's cock still hard inside him.

He wiggled his toes just to make sure everything was in working order. When his contorted position began to feel uncomfortable, he cast Bones' a questioning look. For a moment, he thought Spock had fallen asleep, but a deep baritone voice spoke against his ear.

"Ki'afer-tor lof svi'du nash-veh." (_I have found meaning in you._)Taking after McCoy's repeated endearment, Spock said, "Ashal-veh." (_Darling._)

A tender hand cupped Kirk's cheek and ghosted along his temple. He recognized the intent, but Spock didn't make a request. He set a hand over Spock's and leaned into the touch. Spock tensed against him. Suddenly, he was lifted up into the Vulcan's arms. Their pelvises still nestled together.

Kirk gave a start when he felt Spock move inside him without actually moving his hips. He frowned, confused by the sensation. When he realized what Spock was doing, he gaped.

"How the hell are you doing that?"

McCoy arched an eyebrow. As far as he could see, neither of them was moving.

"My phallus distends from inside my body. I can retract and extend it at will."

"Hmm?" Kirk couldn't even remember his question. Spock's cock thrust in and out of him at a slow and steady pace.

"Pigs have flown," McCoy said to himself. Then to Spock, "Swing over to the edge."

Spock carefully adjusted his position and draped legs over the side of the mattress with his feet planted on the floor.

"Now turn him around."

Spock complied yet again. The maneuver required his temporary extraction, but he was soon imbedded again. The captain remained in his lap, buttocks grinding against him.

"Hold his legs, spread them for me." McCoy knelt on the floor, head ducking between Jim's legs to suck on a weeping cock.

A hoarse keen tore from Kirk's throat. Spock speared him from behind while Bones sucked him down. He wasn't sure he could come again so soon, but the pressure built.

Spock tightened his grip on the backs of Jim's knees. He spread lithely muscled legs wider and rocked his hips forward, careful not to jostle the captain into the doctor's mouth.

For Spock and McCoy, it was about giving Jim everything he wanted. The pace was too slow for Spock to achieve orgasm, but the flared head of his penis rubbed against Jim's prostate. McCoy didn't even bother jerking off, too intent on teasing Jim's balls and taking as much of the length as he could.

The slow rise to climax left Kirk's skin glistening and his head dizzy. As he crested, it came in waves. Slow, luxurious waves that rolled through him until his eyelids fell shut and his limbs slackened. From a distant, blissful place, he was aware of hands that gripped and touched him all over. The hands lifted him. He felt the cool press of a wet cloth that cleaned his stomach and between his legs.

Flanked by two firm bodies that held him secure, Kirk embraced sleep.

ooo

The three men lazed in a tangle of limbs, drifting in and out of awareness.

Not requiring more than an hour of sleep, Spock observed his Human companions with keen interest.

At sporadic intervals, one or both men would wake and seek out the other, their mouths eventually meeting. At first, his inclusion in this ritual was cursory, as if in afterthought. It was clear that the captain and the doctor were highly attuned to each other and unaccustomed to additional members.

They kissed with slow, languid enthusiasm, but the act never progressed further. One man would break away and settle back down and the other would follow suit.

Eventually, Jim made a point of including Spock. He began to anticipate the captain's kisses. He waited until McCoy had finished and then dipped to meet smiling lips and claim them for himself. He noted that the doctor held tighter to Jim's midsection while he consumed the majority of the captain's attention. Spock was not without his own desire to monopolize and possess, but he acknowledged the logic in having McCoy nearby.

It was approximately 4.65 hours before the Humans awoke more fully. The doctor communicated in a series of grunts, whereas the captain sat upright and smiled broadly.

Kirk scrambled over Bones and trotted to the bathroom. "I need a shower," he called over his shoulder. Before the door slid shut, he added, "Play nice."

McCoy and Spock eyed each other. They inwardly admitted to themselves that the other man was attractive enough, but their shared desire for dominance kept them at odds.

"I don't suppose you bottom?" McCoy asked, half-heartedly considering the prospect.

It took Spock a moment to decipher the doctor's meaning. "Indeed not. I find the prospect disagreeable."

"Wasn't so disagreeable when you were fucking Jim raw."

"The act of penetrating another is quite pleasing. It is the act of another penetrating my body to which I object. Furthermore, Vulcans do not posses prostate glands. The experience would be wholly without gratification."

McCoy grunted. "Same here. Jim's got what us doctor folk call a trained response. His prostate is hypersensitive. You give that little walnut a push-poke and suddenly it's Christmas morning."

"Indeed," Spock said, neither agreeing nor questioning the doctor's assertion. He merely contemplated what it meant for his captain to have an insatiable appetite for sex. His guilt over the earlier incident had abated with the understanding that sexual intercourse often involved trial and error.

"Well, since there ain't much I can do with you, I'm gonna slip into the shower with our dear captain and screw him blind." McCoy hopped from bed.

"Doctor," Spock called out, finding that he did not like the idea of the other man having the captain alone. "I find your solution most suited for my current needs as well." He chose not to point out the doctor's continued misconception that sex could lead to blindness.

"In other words, you're a horny Vulcan who wants more."

Spock didn't glare, but his gaze sharpened. "If the captain is amenable to my company, I would satisfy a mutual desire."

"Oh, he'll be amenable alright. And don't think I'm not making note of the date and time you admitted to having _desires_."

Spock's nostrils flared in frustration.

"Tell you what, let's play a game. It's called, who can make Jim scream louder."

Spock opened his mouth to ask for clarification, but understanding dawned. His sex throbbed in response, the glistening tip lowered from its sheath involuntarily.

"I accept your challenge." Spock was confident that he had the necessary skill to induce optimal pleasure in the captain's body. The doctor might have years of experience and predetermined knowledge of erogenous zones, but he was a fast learner.

McCoy grumbled something under his breath. He recognized the edge of determination in Spock's eyes. Not willing to lose at his own game, he prepared to go all out on their unsuspecting captain.

The two men entered the bathroom.

It was later claimed by Scotty that the captain's cries could be heard down in engineering, though the Scotsman flatly refused to weigh in on whose name the captain called the most.

THE END

**Author's note: **Please review. I live for reviews. Tell me what you liked or didn't like. What you thought was funny or what made you roll your eyes. ^_^ A million thanks to **honeyycomb** for being a miracle beta and getting back to me in less than a day.

It seemed too disruptive to give definitions for the single Vulcan words that you can figure out pretty easy from context. Here are all of them in order of when Spock said them.

Kroykah = stop

Taurauk = amazing

Kup pakik nash-veh = I am lost

Kup du Ap-Lau = you are Heaven

Ki'afer-tor lof svi'du nash-veh = I have found meaning in you

Ashal-veh = darling

Very questionable use of the Vulcan language, but I threw it in there since I was looking up terms for my other story. It kind of became overkill, but nothing shows that a Vulcan has lost control like an involuntary slip into their mother language. The lines are total cheese, but I was working with limited vocabulary, so I deserve a little slack... alright maybe not... go ahead, point and laugh.

For anyone interested, I'm almost done with chapter 7 of Imprint.


End file.
